No Mercy
by Raven2106
Summary: Un nuevo virus ha invadido el territorio de Estados Unidos, abriéndose paso lentamente a otras ciudades. Sin imaginarse que las personas solo tuvieran en su sistema una sola prioridad y necesidad: Hambre.


**Hola quienes fueran y sean que esten leyendo esta historia. Solo para aclarar que ya la tenia en mente desde hace mucho, solo que no la habia escrito hasta ahora. Si les gusta porfa les pido que dejen sus comentarios ya que estos alimentan mi alma y cabeza de ideas. La historia es una combinacion de varias peliculas conocidas, como "Resident Evil", "Amanecer de los muertos (la version del 2004)" y mi juego favorito de zombis para X-Box 360: "Left 4 Dead". La historia tiene muchas continuaciones y pienso basarlas por los niveles, la trama sera la misma pero cambiaran algunos escenarios de los cuales tratare que acuerde con la trama.**

**Chicas y chicos (porque se que a veces tambien los hay), no pienso defraudarlos una vez que comence esta historia y que ustedes la esten leyendo, actualizare eso se los prometo, porque tambien tengo que atender "Mi chico de ojos verdes" y "La Otra Cara de la Moneda", ultimamente los he tenido un poco abandonados, pero no quiere decir que los dejare. Escribir es mi vida, asi que… ya saben.**

**¡Nos vemos en la proxima!**

**Una lamida en vez de un beso. (Asqueroso pero es una forma de marcar mi territorio).**

**Raven.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La Saga de Crepusculo le pertenecen unicamente a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es unicamente mia y de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: Un nuevo virus ha invadido el territorio de Estados Unidos, abriendose paso lentamente a otras ciudades. Sin imaginarse que las personas solo tuvieran en su sistema una sola prioridad y necesidad: Hambre**

**No Mercy**

**Capítulo I**

**2 Semanas después de la primera oleada…**

**Muerte.**

**La muerte se podía oler por las calles de Filadelfia, Pensilvania.**

**La desesperanza, pena y tristeza se sentía en el aire denso como la niebla, de vez en cuando silencioso y extrañamente tranquilo.**

**Otras no tantas, se podía oír los alaridos y pedidos de ayuda cuando no había nadie que pudiera auxiliarte antes de que la vida se te fuera arrebatada de una manera cruel y horrible.**

**No tenías la suerte de tu lado si te atrevías a salir a las oscuras y peligrosas calles de una ciudad grande como Filadelfia.**

**Al menos que tuvieras contigo algún objeto con el cual defenderte.**

**En este caso… un arma.**

**Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que un extraño virus se propago en el aire convirtiendo a los humanos en muertos vivientes.**

**Muertos vivientes con una simple prioridad y necesidad:**

**El hambre de carne.**

**Carne humana y fresca.**

**Lo peor de todo, es que no podías detenerlos.**

**No dormían, no descansaban, no pensaban, y mucho menos razonaban.**

**Su única prioridad era comer.**

— **Huele horrible… —escupió con asco Jasper Swan, con su M16* apuntando y sus ojos color chocolate entrecerrados… observando como una pitón apunto de sorprender a su presa.**

**Su melliza pequeña a diferencia de unos 4 minutos con 17 segundos exactos, se movía cerca de él presa del miedo, pero alerta con sus M1911* en cada una de sus manos.**

**Seguidos de ellos dos, detrás de ellos venían de cerca Emmett McCarty portando una autentica Benelli M4*, seguido de Edward Masen con porte firme, apuntando con esos ojos color esmeralda sobre una Fusil M14* apoyado firmemente en su antebrazo; después de este Jacob Black a paso lento y firme, y su M16 hacia abajo.**

— **¿No tenemos un mapa? —Pregunto el ojiverde acercándose al rubio.**

— **No —respondió con voz firme bajando su arma.**

— **Pues tenemos que conseguir uno Jasper, no conocemos mucho esta ciudad, mucho menos las calles.**

**El rubio miro a su castaña melliza y asintió de acuerdo.**

**La tomo del codo obligándola a colocarse detrás de ancha y protectora espalda, siguieron en su camino por el callejón oscuro, solo a la luz de la luna y unas linternas.**

**Automáticamente, el ojiverde se colocó detrás de su pequeña y frágil figura. **

**Al menos eso pensaba el ojiverde desde que la vio por primera vez, se sintió protector hacia ella y… cierta fascinación con su extraña forma de ser. A parte su hermosa figura y personalidad le atraían como un magneto hacia al metal. Pero no sabía el que su compañero, Jacob Black, sentía lo mismo hacia ella, pero prefería mantenerse alejado, aunque claro que con un ojo personalmente en ella.**

— **¿Saben cómo rayos fue empezó todo esto?**

**Jacob Black, a pesar de tener más tiempo en las fuerzas, no podía entender como algo que solo pasaba en las películas, pasaba ahora.**

**Se sentía impotente por el hecho de no poder hacer nada por las demás personas. Al parecer se trababa por el tipo de sangre. Otros por simple suerte o por inmunidad al virus se salvaron de ser infectados con el virus de la muerte.**

**Al menos eso pensaba él.**

— **Todo empezó como una simple gripe —respondió la voz de la castaña.**

**Todos excepto Jasper, la miraron sorprendidos por el hecho que ella respondiera. Más bien porque ella sabia y ellos no.**

— **¿Solamente eso? ¿Una simple y sencilla gripe provoco esto?**

**El tono de voz grave de Emmett, contenía incredulidad y furia. **

**No contra ella, estaba claro. **

**Solo que eso no evito que del pecho de Edward profiriera un gruñido bajo por la falta de cordialidad y respeto hacia ella.**

**Bella no se inmuto por su tono de voz, ella lo conocía suficientemente como para saber que no era hacia ella la furia e impotencia que sentía. Emmett era parte de la familia Swan.**

— **Si, Emmett —Edward se sorprendió al no notar ningún desagrado o enojo hacia él, simplemente se mantuvo callado—. Lo que según era una infección de gripe, era un virus gravemente peor que una simple infección de gripe. Los síntomas eran casi los mismos.**

— **¿Casi? —interrumpió enseguida la voz aterciopelada de Edward.**

**Volteo a mirarlo sobre su hombro, ruborizándose en el instante ante su intensa mirada.**

**Se obligó a girar su rostro apartando sus ojos de la intensa mirada del ojiverde.**

**Le abrumaba.**

— **Así es, eran casi los mismos —respondió firme—. Solo que quitando la fiebre, los pacientes estaban completamente fríos. Eso era lo extraño, se volvían más agresivos conforme pasaban las horas. Y las heridas empeoraban.**

— **¿Heridas? —inquirió, con sorpresa Jacob.**

**Ella asintió. — Si, algunos pacientes llegaban con extrañas heridas, por ejemplo mordidas. Al parecer ya había empeorado sin que nadie supiese, el virus ya estaba en el aire. Ya habían penetrado las barreras de autodefensa en el cuerpo humano a varios —suspiro—. Pensaron que era una simple gripe y no había porque ir al hospital.**

— **Se automedicaron, ¿no es así?**

**Volvió asentir ante la interrupción de su hermano mellizo.**

— **Un momento, ¿cómo es que sabes de todo esto? ¿Acaso estas involucrada? —espeto Jacob Black acercándose a ella.**

**Edward se interpuso poniendo su cuerpo frente al de él alzando la barbilla con ojos fieros.**

— **Hasta ahí, Jacob. No le vas hacer daño.**

**Bella parpadeo abrumada y negó rápidamente.**

— **¡Por Dios, no! —Replico con indignación—. Soy enfermera, idiota.**

**Emmett se sentía divertido al ver el rostro de su compañero lleno de sorpresa. Emmett sabía que cuando alguien acusaba a su prima de algo que no había hecho, ella gustosa sacaba sus garras fuese quien fuese. No por eso había vivido la mayor parte con él y su primo, Jasper.**

— **¿Y cómo es que… se vuelven lo que son? —pregunto esta vez, Edward.**

**La castaña rastrillo su cabeza con la punta de su arma y contesto:**

— **El virus, o lo que sea que fuese, mataba las células vivas de los pacientes infectados en caso de unas horas después.**

— **Entonces lo que quieres decirme, es que el mismo virus los asesinaba y los revivía de nuevo.**

— **Exacto, solo que… ellos ya no eran los mismos —respiro profundamente con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos chocolates—. El virus tiene la capacidad de reanimar las células muertas…**

— **Los vuelve lo que son ahora…**

**Asintió tristemente a su hermano.**

— **Los vuelve agresivos, a veces, tenían hemorragias por los oídos, boca, nariz y ojos —sacudió su cabeza ante el rumbo que iban sus recuerdos, recuerdos donde veía a las personas agonizar en las camillas sin nada que hacer—. Agonizaban, y… no podíamos hacer nada…**

"**Todas esas personas", pensó la castaña con un nudo en su garganta.**

**Se obligó a no llorar y seguir en su camino.**

**Poco a poco siguieron mucho más, hasta que la voz gruesa de Emmett los obligo a detenerse.**

— **Alto.**

**Frente al corpulento cuerpo del vocifero, sobre el suelo se encontraban cuerpos, algunos enteros pero con múltiples mordidas, otros sin miembros y despedazados, incluyendo miembros llenos con indicios de la infección por el color se la piel.**

**Pero lo que atraía la atención de todos, era el de una mano al aire. Los dedos de la mano se contraían con fuerza sin algún aspecto de vida, la piel se le amoldaba a los huesos y se veía completamente pálida y verdosa. Faltaba el dedo pulgar. Estaba cubierta de una especie de babosa verde, incluso las moscas revoloteaban sobre los cuerpos y la mano, causando un aspecto terrorífico.**

**Oh, sí. Como en las películas.**

**Solo que esto no era una película…**

— **¿Qué diablos haces, Emmett? —inquirió con voz asqueada, Jacob Black.**

**El aludido no se inmuto cuando se acercó lo suficiente para arrodillarse y observar mejor de cerca.**

**Sin pensarlo, hundió sus dedos pulgar, índice y el de en medio dentro de la babosa verde, para después sacarlos y frotarlos entre sí.**

— **Nunca había visto algo así… —murmuro con curiosidad.**

— **Pero eso no te impide untártelo por todo el cuerpo, ¿no es así?**

**Con el ceño fruncido por el comentario sarcástico del Jacob, se puso de pie sin trastabillar ni un solo momento y con el color de la venganza reflejando sus ojos, se acercó a su enorme amigo para acto seguido… limpiar sus dedos sobre su chaleco.**

— **Siéntelo, Black —dio media vuelta y se alejó.**

— **¡Agh, Mierda McCarty! —Maldijo dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás—. Esto es asqueroso, ¡agh, apesta!**

**Edward se echó a reír sin evitarlo, hasta que un lloriqueo a lo lejos, lo hizo detenerse y envainar su arma al aire, al igual que el resto del grupo. **

**Eventualmente, Jacob dejo de quejarse. **

— **Hay alguien más vivo…**

**La castaña se separó de sus dos guardianes caminando hacia una puerta blanca donde provenían los extraños y tristes lloriqueos. Jasper camino a su lado resguardándola; Edward, Emmett y Jacob cubrían y vigilaban con ojos de halcón.**

**Los mellizos se miraron entre si antes de que el mellizo rubio abriera la puerta, la empujo levemente causando un pequeño rechinido, hasta que esta suavemente dio contra la pared.**

**La pequeña castaña, ilumino la habitación con su lámpara, pero estaba pintada del profundo color de la noche y le era imposible ver más allá de lo que daba su lámpara. Su hermano encendió la suya iluminando un poco más, ambos avanzaron sobre sus pies y piernas flexionadas iluminando cada centímetro buscando y acercándose poco a poco más sin percatarse que los lloriqueos representaban una alerta de peligro.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

**La cantarina voz de la castaña resonó en todo el almacén como un vocifero, pero no hubo respuesta.**

**Avanzaron un poco más, con el rubio al frente y cada vez más cerca.**

**Jasper no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento en la boca de su estómago, sabía que había algo mal cuando entraron al almacén, sobre todo cuando no hubo respuesta y en cambio más sollozos y lloriqueos. Se detuvo a un metro y medio en el momento que sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño bulto encorvado sobre el suelo en una esquina. Miro fijamente hasta notar que eran sus hombros los que bajaban y subían entre sollozos. **

**Su cuerpo quedo hecho piedra, apuntando hacia ese bulto.**

—**Tranquila, estarás bien —la voz de su melliza en tono tranquilizador, sobrepaso su límite de distancia le hizo volver a controlar su cuerpo y seguirla con intenciones de detenerla—, nosotros te ayudaremos, solo tienes que…**

— **¡Espera!**

**El rubio la obligo a bajar su lámpara al suelo, cuando de pronto el almacén se ilumino con un rayo proveniente del cielo rojo.**

**¿Qué carajos?**

— **No le apuntes —el rubio le obligo a mirarlo hablando con tono bajo y leve—. Es una infectada.**

**Ella trago en seco ante la mirada de su hermano. Con el dedo índice de su hermano le hizo una seña hacia arriba para después doblarlo y apuntar a la infectada.**

**Fijaron sus ojos al frente al mismo tiempo, ahora la podían observar fijamente por los rayos que iluminaban el almacén.**

**Por la forma, era una mujer, pálida, tan pálida pero de un aspecto grisáceo. Extremadamente delgada, al punto de que la piel se le amoldaba perfectamente a los huesos. **

"**Los síntomas de una infección avanzada…" pensó con acierto el mellizo rubio.**

**Tenía el pelo de un color platinado el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo rojizo, estos parecían brillas en la oscuridad; sus boca estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que sus dientes afilados como un cuchillo, los cuales sobresalían de sus labios negros y resecos. Vestía una camiseta hecha jirones y unas bragas. No llevaba zapatos.**

**Lo que más llamo la atención de los mellizos, era lo que descansaba sobre su regazo.**

**Unas garras de al menos medio metro sobresalían de sus manos, las cuales parecían que se habían convertido en sus dedos.**

**Al menos eso parecía.**

**Ambos hermanos estaban en shock.**

**Ella daba terror, cualquiera que la viera significaba una muerte en manos de esos dedos.**

"**O uñas", pensó con sarcasmo. **

**Pero luego se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento para el sarcasmo.**

— **Hay que irnos, Bella… —murmuro en voz bajo cerca de su oído.**

"**Lo que fuera que fuese eso", pensó Bella, "no nos había oído".**

**Sin embargo, afuera del almacén, donde probablemente era mejor que haya dentro, los tres marine se encontraban vigilando. Hasta que los gruñidos y alaridos a lo lejos del callejón los alertaron.**

**Todos giraron sus rostros hacia donde miraba solamente el marine Black, fue entonces un buen momento para desvainar sus armas.**

— **Mierda —gruño la voz grave de Emmett.**

— **¡Mierda! —les secundo Edward y Jacob comenzando a disparar a la multitud de infectados que venían hacia ellos. **

**Dispuestos por un pedazo de carne.**

**El marine Edward corrió apresurado al almacén donde se encontraba su compañero y la que para él la veía como su chica. Sin saber que podría despertar a tremendo ser oculto ahí dentro.**

— **¡Joder, tenemos que irnos!**

**La habitación se ilumino con el fulgor de la luz de su lámpara.**

**Al igual que lo que habían estado intentar no despertar Jasper y Bella.**

**Abrió los ojos bruscamente.**

**Y sin más, exploto en un chillido ensordecedor por la habitación a la vez girando su rostro a su presa.**

**Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.**

**Al igual que sus dientes.**

— **¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido!**

**El rubio tomo del brazo a su pequeña hermana arrastrándola rápidamente cuando el monstruo se puso de pie en un movimiento dispuesta atrapar a su presa: Edward.**

— **¡Corre, Jasper!**

**Atravesaron el marco de la puerta donde Edward tomo rápidamente el pomo de la puerta y cerrar apoyando con su cuerpo esta. Esperando que ella no pudiera salir.**

**Solo que eso no impidió que se estrellara contra la puerta una y otra vez.**

— **¡Maldición! —exclamo con voz nerviosa—. ¡No maldita, muere!**

**Comenzó a disparar hacia dentro cuando el monstruo con sus enormes garras arranco parte de la puerta sacando su garra hacia fuera tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Edward.**

**Jasper ayudaba a su hermana a ponerla de pie, corrieron auxiliar a Jacob y Emmett disparando junto a ellos.**

**Tiros en la cabeza eran mucho más efectivos, en el cuerpo solo los incapacitaba un momento, pero volvían atacar sin importar nada.**

**Solo eran cinco contra una puñetera horda de infectados, ¿dónde carajos salían tanto?**

**¡No era una comunidad grande!**

**Un gruñido algo suave se escuchó detrás de los cinco, de un momento a otro, Emmett voló por los aires lejos de ellos con algo envuelto en su cuerpo que le impedía moverse.**

— **¡Chicos!**

— **¡Emmett! —grito la castaña corriendo hacia él.**

**Desde arriba, sobre la rampilla de las escaleras se podía apreciar un hombre de al menos dos metros, al menos eso parecía. Su piel, brazos, cuello y rostro estaban cubiertos de tumores que desprendían un aspecto de humo verde. Del lado izquierdo de su rostro lo tenía severamente hinchado y cubierto por un gran tumor en forma de erupciones en su piel. A la vista solo tenía un ojo, y así parecía, pero lo que más impacto en el momento que Bella lo vio, era lo que colgaba de su boca y mantenía inmóvil a Emmett.**

**Una enorme lengua larga, colgaba de su boca, llena de grandes llagas y erupciones.**

— **Be-bella… ayu-yu-dame… —soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era estrujado con fuerza.**

**Bella corrió con más fuerza apuntando hacia arriba, y de tres tiros en su cabeza, exploto con fuerza al infectado soltando a Emmett.**

**Este cayó al suelo, Bella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y entregarle su arma, la cual había caído al suelo cuando lo habían atrapado.**

— **Gracias, Bella… —tosió con fuerza.**

**La castaña miro por su hombro asustada y apunto para luego dar un tiro.**

**El cuerpo de un infectado común, cayó a lado de Emmett sin vida.**

**Emmett se dio cuenta que pudo haber sido atacado si no fuera por ella.**

**Muchos más llegaban por donde habían venido ellos, fue en el momento que Edward se hizo hacia atrás tomando algo de su cinturón donde descansaban sus armas y algunos cartuchos.**

**Al igual que dos bombas caseras*.**

— **¡Granada!**

**Todo sucedió casi en cámara lenta.**

**Al menos así lo creyó ver Bella.**

**La bomba casera comenzó a pitar y a pitar por los aires, los infectados que venían hacia nosotros giraron a seguir el pitido de la bomba. Sin pasar menos de diez segundos, la bomba comenzó a pitar rápidamente.**

— **¡Abajo! —anuncio la voz de Jasper, tomando a su hermana por la cintura y lanzarse al suelo para cubrirla con su cuerpo.**

**La bomba explotó.**

**Al igual que muchos infectados comunes que habían rodeado esta.**

— **Arrrgg —se quejó el ojiverde cerrando sus ojos por el impacto y sonido, ocasionando una pequeña punzada en su oído.**

— **¿Estás bien, Edward? —le pregunto una muy preocupada Bella.**

**El sentía que la cabeza le punzaba y los oídos le timbraban.**

**Presiono su oído levemente y asintió aturdido.**

— **Yo creo que si… —la miro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y acaricio su mano cuando la castaña coloco sus dedos algo fríos sobre la sien de Edward.**

**Se sonrojo con fuerza y Edward no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más bello que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera se compara con la rubia que había tratado de seducirlo muchas veces en la academia.**

— **Tranquilo, cuando pronto encontremos refugio, descansaras un poco. Eso te hará bien.**

**El asintió sin rechistar y acepto la ayuda que ella y Jacob le ofrecían para levantarse.**

— **¡Hey, espera!**

**Jasper corrió detrás del sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero, el cielo de ponto se ilumino por unas luces, para después pasarnos de largo a su camino.**

— **¡Hey, por aquí! —Corrió detrás de él y lejos de sus compañeros—. ¡No somos infectados, por aquí!**

**A lo lejos, colgando sobre la punta de un edificio, vio el cuerpo de Jasper correr por las oscuras calles iluminado por un simple poste. Casi se podría decir que una sonrisa apareció en sus ennegrecidos labios mostrando unos pequeños dientes totalmente afilados como cuchillas, destilando sangre por sus comisuras.**

**El rubio soltó una maldición aun mirando por donde se había ido aquel helicóptero con falsas esperanzas de vida. Paso su mano por su sudoroso rostro, hasta que un graznido a sus espaldas seguido de un fuerte gruñido lo hizo tensar su cuerpo por completo, quedando estatico.**

**De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo, y se había alejado de sus compañeros sin que nadie le cubriera la espalda. Un fuerte gruñido con un grito parecido al de un felino resonó por toda la calle fue cuando en ese momento se giró rápidamente. Había sido demasiado tarde su acción, ya que lo fuera que estaba vigilándolo, se había abalanzado sobre el cayendo ambos al frio suelo, lejos de su arma.**

**Perfecto.**

**Un infectado.**

**El infectado comenzó a rasgar la ropa e intentar clavarle los dientes en la piel con furia y hambre impregnado en sus ojos totalmente blancos. El rubio sintió que iba a morir en ese momento, por un descuido le hizo un rasguño en su cuello y otro en su mejilla, el infectado gritaba y gruñía igual a un felino en el momento que se agazapaba contra su presa.**

**Su hermana melliza al oir los alaridos y gritos de ayuda de su hermano se alejo del grupo y corrió sacando una Benelli M4 de su espalda. Corrió despavorida y con su pequeño cuerpo sin importarle nada, lo empujo con fuerzas —que nunca creyó que tendría— alejándolo del que fue su compañero de útero. Apunto con rapidez y descargo cada uno de los cartuchos que poseía sin hacerle ningún daño solo el de alejarlo.**

**El rubio se alejó hacia atrás con su camisa totalmente abierta y algunos rasguños observando mejor al infectado que lo había atacado.**

**Estaba en shock.**

**El infectado llevaba una sudadera azul con la capucha puesta embadurnada de sangre al igual que pantalones rasgados. Tenía vendado su muslo derecho y su rodilla izquierda pero estaban totalmente negruzcas y sucias; la parte su brazo izquierdo tenía la manga desgarrada y se podía apreciar su piel llagada y rojiza cubierta por otra venda sucia y negruzca. Tenía los dientes pequeños pero afilados con sangre negruzca brotando de ellos.**

**No tenía vista, lo sabía bien porque había visto sus ojos totalmente blancos y sin color, pero al parecer podía olernos.**

**Se dio cuenta que el infectado no parecía rendirse y estaba a punto de abalanzarse a su hermana pequeña, sin más tomo su arma apuntando a su cabeza y tiro del gatillo.**

**La bala atravesó la piel de su frente al igual que el hueso del cráneo y salió por la parte de atrás.**

**Cayo inerte sobre la cajuela de un auto blanco embarrándolo de su sangre podrida.**

**Instantáneamente, Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero eso solo era el comienzo.**

**El auto soltó la alarma inundando las calles con su sonido.**

**Emmett junto a Jacob corrieron hacia Jasper para auxiliarlo.**

**Edward fue junto a la castaña que seguía inmóvil mirando el cuerpo inerte frente a ella.**

— **Bella…**

**Su voz aterciopelada, la hizo reaccionar y se giró a él con su escopeta entre sus manos temblorosas.**

— **Estoy bien —le aseguro respirando hondo.**

— **Chicos, esto tiene mala pinta —murmuro la voz de Emmett sosteniendo a Jasper de un brazo.**

**Bella corrió por su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza.**

— **Estúpido, ¿qué te creías? —Mascullo con voz furiosa la castaña—. ¿Quieres que me dé un paro, imbécil? —Rasgo un pedazo de tela de la camisa de Emmett y lo paso por las heridas de su rostro y cuello—. Maldición, Jasper. ¡No vuelvas hacerlo! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrochaba su camisa abierta al igual que chaleco—. Te juro que si te pasa algo yo… —su voz se rompió y abrazo a su hermano enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.**

**El la rodeo con los brazos y la estrecha contra si besando el tope de su cabeza.**

— **Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho, de verdad —se disculpaba—. Perdóname, te prometo que no me volveré alejar.**

— **No lo hagas, Jazz… —lloriqueo—. Por favor, no quiero perderte, ¿sí? Tú y Emmett son la única familia que me queda.**

**La estrecho de nuevo y asintió ante la mirada de Emmett y de Edward.**

— **No lo haremos —respondieron ambos hombres.**

— **Eh, chicos. No quiero importunar un lindo momento, pero creo que tenemos que irnos.**

**Cuatro pares de ojos miraron a Jacob.**

**Él les hizo una seña de silencio, con su dedo apunto al frente donde todos hicieron silencio miraron hacia allá.**

**Gruñidos y pasos a lo lejos los alertaron rápidamente, sacaron sus armas todos apuntando a todos lados. Jacob fue cordial y le entrego a Jasper sus armas el cual le agradeció internamente.**

**Cuando al final de la calle que estuvo hace un momento desierta, ahora era un rio de infectados que venían hacia dónde provenía el ruido. **

**Ósea, donde se encontraban ellos.**

**Tiros y recargas inundaron la calle también.**

**Los tenían rodeados, venían muchos más por detrás de ellos intentando cruzar una valla grande de metal.**

**Los tenían rodeados.**

**Y a montones.**

**Bella temió por su hermano, primo y por los compañeros de estos. Pensó en sus difuntos padres que ahora estarían probablemente en un lugar mejor que este. En sus amigos, por todos.**

"**No había mucha esperanza", pensó Jacob descargando su arma contra los que podía. Lo que si estaban seguros todos, es que no se dejarían vencer sin antes dar su mejor esfuerzo.**

**Un sonoro gruñido parecido al de un feroz león, se escuchó a lo lejos de la calle repleta de infectados.**

**Un auto voló por los aires y el suelo comenzó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara. El auto cayó detrás de los cinco sobre la valla aplastando a varios infectados en el proceso. **

**Eso solo sirvió para dar paso a una masa gigante hacia todos ellos.**

**Los que les aterrorizo por completo, fue su extrema masa muscular. Parecía un gorila pero del doble del tamaño de Emmett. De por si parecía un oso Grizzly, pero le doblaba el tamaño y peso. Incluso la fuerza.**

**A pesar de ser enorme, tenía piernas cortas pero ágiles, se apoyaba en lo que parecían sus nudillos como los gorilas, lo que seguro provocaba la hinchadez de sus muñecas. Su cuerpo tenía numerosas cicatrices, tanto como lesiones y una gran herida abierta en su pectoral izquierdo. Parecía que no tenía mandíbula pero es solo el hecho que su diminuta cabeza se escondía entre todo esos músculos del cuello.**

**Cada vez de acercaba más abriéndose paso golpeando con sus enormes y poderoso puños a cualquiera que se le atravesaba en su camino.**

**La castaña no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás.**

**El callejón se encontraba libre.**

**Por ahora.**

— **¡Vámonos rápido! —grito ella—. ¡El callejón esta libre!**

**Todos dejaron sus tareas de disparar y la siguieron como alma que lleva el diablo.**

"**Genial, de nuevo de regreso", pensó Emmett,**

**Dimos vuelta a la derecha y la enorme masa dio un salto aplastando a tres infectados de un puñetazo.**

— **¡Miren! —señalo la castaño hacia arriba—. ¡Por las escaleras, rápido!**

**La castaña corrió a ellas dando un último tiro cuando una infectada venia por el otro lado se arrastró a ella. Cayó al suelo y subió rápidamente secundada de Edward.**

— **¡Ya viene el gorila, ya viene el gorila! —canturreo Emmett disparando a sus espaldas.**

— **¡Vamos suban, los cubro! —la castaña comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra cubriéndolos de cualquier infectado.**

**Sin previo aviso, el enorme gorila apareció frente a Emmett y Jacob que eran los únicos que faltaban. Con sus grandes manos mutantes, cogio a un infectado y al estrellarlo contra la pared tiro al suelo a Emmett.**

**Iba aplastarlo con sus dos puños, pero Jacob descargo su M16 contra el enemigo aturdiéndolo y darle tiempo a Emmett de treparse por las escaleras y subir. Cuando de pronto se lanzó contra Jacob pero gracias a su agilidad se hizo a un lado. El enorme gorila se estrelló contra la pared de concreto.**

**Alcanzo a tirarse al suelo en el momento que el gorila cogió un trozo enorme de concreto terminando por estrellarse al inicio de las escaleras agitándolas un poco de su lugar.**

**Disparo una vez mas antes lanzar su arma al suelo y correr a las escaleras. Si no fuera porque Edward y Bella disparaban un infectado se le hubiera echado encima al momento que se había dado la vuelta.**

— **Maldición —gruño Jacob. **

**El gorila se había colgado de las escaleras balanceándolo con fuerza.**

**El marine dio un salto impulsado por uno de los peldaños de la escalerilla y se colgó de la rampilla llegando más arriba sobre el edificio.**

— **¡Bella!**

**La melliza de Jasper aún estaba sobre la rampilla en una esquina descargando sus dos armas. Él sabía que si no subía a donde estaban ellos, caería junto con la rampilla y la enorme masa gigantesca que subía más y más arrasando con la rampilla. El gorila pego un salto tomando la orilla donde se mantenía el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña sin dejar de pegar tiros a su objetivo. Esta se empino por el peso del gorila. Ella iba a caer en cualquier momento.**

**Cuando de pronto la rampilla se hundió junto con los dos, Bella corrió del lado contrario al que caía la rampilla y salto a la vez que Jasper y Edward la tomaban de cada brazo.**

— **Mierda, ¿me suben?**

**Con mucho cuidado, ambos la subieron. Emmett y Jacob vinieron ayudar también y entre los cuatro la colocaron a salvo.**

**La respiración de Bella era errática y pesada.**

**Jasper estaba peor.**

— **Maldición, Bella. No vuelvas hacerme eso. Casi me matas del susto cuando casi caes.**

**Ella sonrió riendo y lo abrazo fuertemente.**

**Luego paso a Jacob, Emmett y por ultimo Edward, donde ambos tardaron un poco más con el abrazo.**

— **Jeje, ¿vieron eso chicos? Jajaja, lo logramos. ¡Vencimos a esa cosa! —Victorio Emmett soltando risitas nerviosas. Más bien neurótico pero nadie dijo nada.**

— **Eso es solo el principio —murmuro con voz cansada pero firme, Jasper—. Aún nos queda mucho por recorrer.**

**La castaña miro a su hermano, el cual, miraba algún punto lejano cerca de la orilla. Su sonrisa se borró por completo y se alejó de Edward para ir detrás de él. Con su hombro, lo empujo levemente para atraer su atención.**

**Él se la dio por completo.**

— **Entonces, tenemos que seguir si queremos llegar al hospital Mercy…**

**El aludido respiro hondo mientras bajaba la cabeza. Se sentía agotado, tanto físico como mentalmente, era demasiada información que procesar en su cerebro. Pero sabía que no era momento para rendirse. No ahora.**

— **Bien —se puso de pie con la ayuda de su hermana, tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas a la vez que ella tiraba hacia atrás poniendolo de pie—. ¿Están listos para la acción?**

**Todos asintieron sonrientes.**

**Cargaron sus armas, y de una patada partieron la puerta frente a ellos, enfrentando a una horda de hambrientos y violentos infectados dispuestos atacarlos SIN PIEDAD.**


End file.
